Transformers: World's First
by EllBelle
Summary: continuing from Age of Extinction, but combining some of the older gen stuff. Energon found in Yellowstone, pieces of All Spark found in the middle east, and something strange coming from the Chernobyl disaster.
1. At it Again

This is my first attempt at writing a transformers mashup. I'll be taking some things from each of the series/movies. I understand this may upset some diehard fans, but hey this is my fanfic...

-ELLEN ORAVEC

Transformers: World's First

After the President of the US launched a full investigation into all aspects of the government regarding the Autobot and Decepticon mishap, the order was given to hunt all remaining Decepticons, and all Autobots were given freedom in the USA. KSI was dismantled and the head Joshua Joyce was put in charge of working with the Autobots to learn their technology.

Chapter 1:

Cade was given an upgrade to his pathetic looking barn, and farmhouse. All debt was forgiven as he did after all, save the world. Optimus Prime placed an autobot to protect Cade and his family. Although Cade was still sore at Tessa for her choice of boyfriend, he allowed Shane to move in with them. Shane was given Drift as protection. Optimus was still out searching for the Creators and Unicron.

Galvatron was still on the loose with his own plans for Earth. He still wanted to make humans his slaves, especially the ones responsible for bringing him back to life. Along with the human made transformers, he was on a quest to seek more Energon, including dark energon. He was determined to also find another shard of the All-Spark which was rumoured to be located somewhere in the middle east.

Meanwhile there were reports of war sparking in the Ukraine due to an unknown discovery. Ukrainians wanted the discovery for themselves due to them being a "free" country. However Russia laid claim to the discovered saying that it was Joseph Stalins doing that caused the discovery to be made in the first place. There are interesting facts that the public knows, and many which the government has hidden.


	2. Something's Afoot

Chapter 2: Something's Afoot

The US was ramping up military defenses due to the recent activity in the middle east, and Russian/Ukranian threats of war. Russian President Vladimir Putin ordered Ukraninan forces to step down and allow the Russian Military into the Ukraine, specifically Chernobyl area.

In Israel, the Holy City of Jerusalem was under attack by Palestinian forces. Shouts of "Give us the Holy Chalice." Rumors had been spread that Aliens had planted the Holy Chalice here as part of their race, that Noah and the Ark was actually the Autobots seeking refuge from the war on Cybertron.

And amongst the US, rumors had been spread that the super volcano under Yellowstone National Park was actually a deposit of energon. No one knew what kind of energon it was, if it was Dark Energon from Unicron and the "volcanic" eruptions were from the energon being deposited into the earths crust.

Cade being a robot scientist by trade, was sent with his daughter and soon to be son-in-law, Shane on what they were led to be a paid vacation. See after the government rebuilt Cades' land, they retained him for work, helping deactivate the Deceptacons which were brought into his barn workshop, and repair the Autobots which were in disarray due to battling deceptacons. They were sent to Yellowstone National Park on what they thought was a vacation, but turned out to be nothing along those lines.

Once in Yellowstone, the Yeagers were put up in a room, or rather a cabin at Lake Lodge. A relatively remote location within the park, and along the edge of the caldera of what scientists were telling the public to be the world's largest super volcano. Yellowstone Lake is the largest freshwater lake above 7,000 feet in North America. Under the lake there is a lot of Geothermal activity, which can be seen along the shoreline.

Tessa complained that her cell phone wasn't working and that she had no contact whatsoever with the outside world. Her father, happy for once that he believed he wouldn't be bothered by work or news of the wars, told her to suck it up and enjoy nature. Shane was displeased by the fact the speed limit inside the park was 45 MPH and he couldn't go joy riding. The autobot placed in protection of Cade was Ironhide, and he was upset of the fact although guns were allowed in the park, they couldn't be discharged.

Some of the other autobots began assembling within the park boundaries as well. Railjack joined up with Cade and family and passed on some information to Cade that there were some autobots which were not what they appeared. Meaning some of the animals in the park, were actually capable of transforming. Also there was a new Autobot which had crashed quite recently to Earth, taking the form of a Chevrolet Cobalt, and "owned" by a human with the name of Ell Oranik.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

With the Yeagers away on their vacation, some things had been done to their lovely farm. The government took over the farm, and brought back Sector 7. Seymour Simmons could not have been a happier man. Forced into early retirement, he was led to believe he would have to spend the rest of his days alone just answering to media scrutiny and being the joke of late night tv. Another move by the government brought the Nest team back, but this time as a whole branch of the US military. Both S7 and Nest were HQed at the Yeager farm, however, Nest also had a second HQ somewhere in the Middle East.

Back in Yellowstone, Cade came bursting through the doors of Lake Lodge with a newspaper in hand. Startled Shane and Tessa look up from their absorption in the views of the Lake and over to Cade. He holds up a newspaper with big bold letters plastered across the front. "U.S. Military Opens New Branch Called N.E.S.T." Tessa's mouth drops open, as she, Shane and Cade had been briefed about what both Sector 7 and Nest were. Tessa turns to Cade and asks, "Does this mean we were sent on vacation for protection, or for exploration?" "I'll never know, but for now, let's just try to enjoy ourselves." In that moment a shiny navy blue Chevrolet Cobalt comes in front of the Lodge and transforms.

"Do not be afraid, for I am known as RoadTrax, an Autobot. I was sent here to protect Ell Oranik, a human who may be the key to knowing about the Energon here in Yellowstone. I am divulging this information to you, as I know both Ironhide and Drift have been placed to ensure your care." With that, Ell stepped out of the vehicle and introduced herself. A short girl in about her mid 20's and a bit of plump stature, she had a smile which could cause anyone around her to have a smile, and a laugh that lit up the toughest of souls.

"Hello Yeagers, ol' Roadtrax here has informed me of your coming and what is going on. Up until a few weeks ago, I had no idea my car was a transformer! I added some high octane fuel which caused him to come alive. Up until that point I just thought I was driving around a nice Cobalt which I had even named Buffalo Bill. Anyhow when I added the fuel, it must have contained some of the energon and reawakened Roadtrax."

Ell invited them into the Cafeteria where they took lunch, discussed the headlines of the newspaper, and more importantly their role in the apparent energon found in the park. Not many people knew of it's existance, but several deceptacons coming awake in very much the same manner as Roadtrax went in search of Galvatron to alert him to his existance. As was mentioned earlier that some of the animals were not animals, but transformers, a heard of what people would normally believe to be bison had gathered in front of Lake Lodge, trying to pick up on the conversation between the Yeagers and Ell. The bison were actually Autobot scouts placed by Optimus Prime, when he had a feeling another ship from the war of Cybertron had crashed into the park.


End file.
